


I'm Trying

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's having a rough day, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, and Obi Wan is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm trying," he promises, his voice soft and filled with sadness.<br/>Obi Wan reaches out to stoke his cheek gently, "I know."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Trying

"Anakin," Obi Wan's voice is full of annoyance as he speaks into the com, " _Where_ are you?"

Once again, only silence flows from the opposite end of the communicator. Obi Wan shakes his head as he starts to make his way towards Anakin's quarters-- he hasn't checked there yet.

He doesn't know what to expect from his old padawan anymore. Some days he's off running around, getting himself into trouble. Nine times out of ten he ends up bailing the rebellious man out of whatever mess he makes. Other days, Obi Wan's found him tucked with his knees pressed against his chest or curled in a ball lying in bed, unable to bring himself to get up. These days are harder. Obi Wan ends up with his hand tangled in Anakin's or soothingly rubbing the younger man's back. Sometimes all he does is sit in the same room, simply offering his presence.

He knows the other Jedi see flaw in Anakin. He doesn't care. He knows Anakin's depression is something that he isn't going to just get over or something that can be cured by willing it to go away-- much to the other Jedi's beliefs. He knows that Anakin sometimes can't help his irritability or his anger because of it. He knows that it isn't his fault. Where the others fail to help Anakin, Obi Wan tries to do so himself. He knows the Jedi don't approve of the relationship that's formed between himself and Anakin because of it. He doesn't care about that, either.

The door silently slides open and Obi Wan lets out a small sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding as he sees Anakin. He's laying under a bundle of blankets on the bed, his back turned away from Obi Wan towards the window where rain is falling steadily behind the drawn curtains. As he walks across the room, he can feel Anakin's numbing sadness and pain slowly spill into their bond in the Force.

He walks around the bed and kneels in front of his former padawan. Anakin's communicator is sitting neatly on the bedside table as he meets the man's eyes. Obi Wan offers a sad smile as Anakin's tearful eyes meet his own, "There you are."

Anakin's bottom lip trembles as tears seep out of the corners of his eyes. Obi Wan realizes he heard his annoyance through the com and he shakes his head slowly, "I'm not mad at you, Anakin."

"I'm trying," he promises, his voice soft and filled with sadness.

Obi Wan reaches out to stoke his cheek gently, "I know."

Anakin's voice cracks as more tears drip down his cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"I know," he repeats soothingly, "It's alright."

Anakin presses his face against the pillow as a choked sob escapes his lips. Obi Wan sighs softly as he brushes his thumb over wet skin, "Would you like me to lay with you?"

Anakin looks up at him through his tears as he nods. He moves back in the bed, making room for Obi Wan to slide under the covers. As soon as he's lying next to him, Anakin moves to bury his face against Obi Wan's neck as he presses against his body.

Obi Wan presses his cheek against the top of his head as he slides his hand under Anakin's sleep shirt and runs it comfortingly over the smooth skin of his back. He feels hot tears drip down onto his neck as Anakin hugs him tighter. Obi Wan closes his eyes as silent sobs rack Anakin's body. He reaches out into the Force, filling their bond with love and warmth as Anakin continues to cry.

He knows it's not a fix to the problem. He knows that only Anakin will be the one to ultimately help himself on days like these. But Obi Wan holds Anakin in his arms as the younger man's head moves to rest against his chest drowsily and he knows his support is appreciated. He leans down to press his lips against the top of Anakin's head as a soft ' _thank you_ ' rings out in their bond and he nuzzles against Obi Wan's chest. He stays there, cradling Anakin against him until the sun sets behind the drawn curtains and the sound of the pattering rain slowly fades as he feels himself fall asleep with him.


End file.
